nms_exobiologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Eithea
Geography of Eithea: Eithea is an temperate planet located in the Alba Columba system. It is one of the inner or exterior planets of the system and is at a medium distance from the sun, resulting in an temperate climate that drops to 10 degrees celcius on most nights. Eithea is home to the sentient race known as Conspiciens, an intelligent cat like race. Bbqw1234 is from this planet. Eithea has four continents. There is Truncatis, which is covered in jungle, and is both the largest and most west of the four continents on a map. Across the Lemare Ocean, to the east of this continent, is another continent, known as Harena, the second largest continent. Harena is mostly Savannah, with a desert at the most southerly portion of the continent. There is also a field of limestone spikes at the northerly most spot on the continent. To the Northeast of Harena is Patet, a continent with three biomes. There is a dry plain in the south, a dark forest in the center, and a snow-less taiga in the far north. The final continent, to the northwest of Patet, is Ningues. Ningues is the smallest continent, and the farthest north. It is at the north pole of Eithea. Ecology of Eithea Many varieties of large fauna are present on Eithea, though exobiologists speculate there may be many sub-species and variants present as well, especially in the deeper and mostly unexplored cave systems. The Conspicienes have only begun to start identifying all the life on the planet, so this list will constantly be growing as new species are discovered. Endemic Fauna * Beebeak * Burru * Butterfly Shark * Cone-foot * Crew Fish * Crocawolf * Cyclops Fish * Fan-Tail * Frilled Panthetox * Frost-Biters * Frost Wing * Fuegosaurus * Gigabat * Giraffeaquack * Hammerhead Wanderer * Harpoon Fish * Icy Angel * Island Hopper * Kite-Wing * Lantern Bug * Living Rock * Magnificent Gliding Armadillo * Pancake-Mouth * Puka * Rope Worm * Saberlope * Scissor Boar * Sea Comb * Sea Skipper * Shielded Phantom * Shovel Beak * Snorter * Speedster * Spiny * Surfing Fish * Symbol Shrimp * Toboggan Fish * Trebblebase Bird * Turtigloo Endemic Flora The flora of Eithea has adapted to its temperate climate and calm weather quite well. There are several dozen species of fascinating plants present on Eithea. Listed are a few of the notable samples discovered. * Barrel-Fruit Tree * Cold Snaps * Driftweed * Dung Tree * Flake Bark Tree * Flame Berry Bush * Fortress Nut Tree * Frost Bloom * Frosty Sage * Glowfruit Pine * Golden Trumpet Bells * Jump-Rope Vine * Hanging Fruit * Iron Bud * Oblogourd * Pop-Berry Tree * Prickly Cactus Tree * Silk Leaf Tree * Tripod Root * Torpedo Root * Whistling Grass Conservation List of Flora and Fauna: Flora: Threatened: Endangered: * Vulnerable: * Lower Risk: Near Threatened: * Conservation Needed: * Least Concern: * Fauna: Threatened: Critically Endangered: * Endangered: * Vulnerable: * Lower Risk: * Near Threatened: * Conservation Needed: * Least Concern: * Discoveries of Eithea: The four continents were once one super continent, but broke up relatively recently, about 10 million years ago. As a result, many of the species of Eithea have several subspecies that are found on different continents. Rock Formations of Eithea There are several types of large rocky pillars that jut out of (Planet name). Each contains different types of isotopes. Here are a few of them. * Glacite * Rainite Landmarks of Eithea * Annagellic Sea * Calakongo Delta * Cocamoa Islands * Dark Forest * Dorongo Volcano * Field of Spikes * Harena * Koumbi Desert * Lemare Ocean * Nahala Cliffs * Ningues * Patet * Salam Clearing * Truncatis Culture of Eithea Civilizations *'Conspiciens' Holidays/Festivals *'Lady Anna Day' *'Vitae Day' Eithea Myths *'Vitae' Mythical Stories * Category:Planets Category:Eithea